Dragons and Dragonknights
by AmethystRibbonKnight
Summary: This is the beginning of a new adventure, but to understand, you must understand the people who travel through, they are the dragonknights, old warrior of times past, each a guardian to their elements. These are them...you chose you fav and tell me how you like it, I will place the Disclaimer here DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THIS OR ANY OTHER ANIME OR TV SHOW
1. Nirestra Blackjewel

Nirestra Blackjewel,

Class: First Generation Dragon Knight

Element: Shadow

Age: appearance 20, actual 320(ish)

Afflections: Shadow Element Guardian, Lone Wizard

Partners: Skiadrum, Sabrina Moondrip, Crocus, Ironia Copper

Apprentices: Skiadrum, Sabrina Moondrip, Rogue Cheney

Status: Active

Appearance:

Nirestra is a looking about twenty years of age, with blue turquoise eyes and black hair, attire is rather gothic, she wears a black sleeveless tank with a similar purple top with is decorated with a white Dragon Counsel symbol, she wears a light purple skirt that reaches halfway down her thighs, she wears black pants and boots that reach her ankles, her arm covers can materialize into her dragon armor gauntlets and armor. Her dragon armor like all has a scaly chainmail like look, her's is black, the chest plate covers her neck but leaves her shoulder blades open, so her wings can materialize her arm covers turn into her armor and gauntlets, during special occasions her hands armor turn into claws, her leg and boot armor is similar the same like her normal clothes, her dragon form is massive, four legs, massive black wings, and a fancy headdress, the headdress has many elegant white and black horns curving out with a few jutting out the back, appearance is similar to Weisslogia and Igneel.

Two most simple traits that appear in all three is a small opal necklace framed by a silver dragon, the necklace stays the same in her knight form, but then takes the center of her chest in her dragon form. The gem holds and contains the seven elemental dragon essence shards: White, Shadow, Sky, Iron, Fire, Moon, and Sun. The shadow shard was stolen during the attack. During occasions, she has a pair of black dragon wings and a tail that reaches up to two feet long, the tail is used as another limb

Personality

Nirestra is a quiet, and serious one. Her personality is similar to Rogue Cheney, with her quiet, serious, sometimes monotonous personality is she is quite formal, usually introducing herself in full and cursying every time. Even with this formal persona, she dislikes wearing dresses and balls, saying she's a warrior not a lady. But she has a soft, caring side. Willing to sacrifice herself to save others.

History

Not much is know about Nirestra's origins, but was the only living first generation dragon knight, she was the mentor of Rogue's farther Skiadrum, and he was suppose to be the second generation shadow dragon knight, but the attack halted the ceremony, she escaped with the time dragon Crocus along with the baby moon dragon Sabrina and sun dragon Friena, locked in a time spell for over four hundred years, after finding out at Skiadrum had a pupil, she visited him during his hunting time, Skiadrum asked if he were to vanish, she would look after him. She kept the promise with her life as Rogue's bodyguard

Weapons

Nirestra wield two small black and purple daggers which can connect and form the Twin Darkness Blades

Her next weapon is a sword, a black sword with a shining blade it had a gold dragon emblem on the hilt, which is named: The Shadow Sword


	2. Crocus Hourlasp

Crocus Hourlasp

Class: Chronicler

Element: Time

Age: 9000(ish)

Afflections: Dragon counsel

Partners: Nirestra Blackjewel, Igneel Dragneel, Sabrina Moondrip

Status: Active

Appearance:

Crocus is a copper colored dragon that wears a blue cloak with golden trims, he has a white beard that hangs down and golden horns on his head his legs and body is a bit bulky and muscular, he wears a lacrima orb with one part blue the other red, similar to the yin-yang symbol. He wears golden bands around his legs

Personality:

Crocus is a kind, old dragon, due to his age, he speaks in slow long breaths, he is very wise and helps those who memories of the past, clues of the present, and theories of the future,

History: not much is shown of Crocus' past, but he has lived a lot longer than any other dragon, saying he saw the first monument of human life, he was at the ceremonies of the dragon knights, along with the humans trust, he held all the history of dragons


	3. Swiftanna Gustherd

Swiftanna Gustherd

Class: First Generation Sky Dragon Knight

Element: Sky

Age: appearance 18 actual 226

Afflections: Dragon Trainer, Reporter

Partners: Nirestra Blackjewel, Friena Firestone, Grandina

Status: Active

Appearance:

She had pale blonde hair, with one lock near her face tied in a small tin braid with clips, she also had rich green eyes, wore a white long sleeve shirt with a green tank, it also had the dragon symbol on it, she wore dark brown, knee long pants, with brown sandals, along with a light blue messenger bag she wore over her shoulder she often wore a tan cloak with a hood, she wears two light blue gauntlet like pieces of leather. Her armor is the same as Nirestra's and all the others only her's is a pale, light blue, and had feathers on her gauntlets. Her dragon form is similar to Grandina only she is a faint blue and a few green feathers.

Her gem is a heart shaped blue turquoise gem held by a cloudy dragon on a silver chain,her wings and tail are light blue

Personality:

Swiftanna is a carefree, cheerful knight, but does show a serious side when it comes to battle, her high-spirited heart wins every time, she has a close connection to Nirestra Blackjewel, the girl being like a mother to her, if Nirestra calls for her she runs out with a "Yes ma'am"

Weapons

Swiftanna has two white a silver looking shurikens, which connect forming a bigger spinning blade of death, which are called Sky's Sharp Winds

Like the others Swiftanna also has a sword the Sky Sword

History

Swiftanna despite being the first sky knight she was in fact quite playful, after hearing in a few years there's was going to be a tournament for the sky knight, she was ecstatic, for years she trained then won the tournament. She was also the mentor of Grandina, after she was locked in a time freeze she became a reporter in Fiore, in hopes it will lead her to the rest

This is kinda of a challenge, for you, you have permission to use them, I really want to see what you come up with, oh and if you want to know, don't make them all Lucy peril, or Lucy leaves stories, I want Rogue as the main, or any dragon slayer, I know you are more creative than just 'Lucy leaves the guild' or 'Lucy realizes she has a special power' I'm not saying I hate them, I just want to see something different, so think, I know you can do it, and to mark it was a story with my OCs mark the Summery with a */* then I know which story to check out, so good luck.


	4. The Twins

Sabrina Moondrip

Class: Second generation Moon Dragon Knight

Element: Moon, Night

Age: 17

Afflections: Dragon balance princess

Partners: Nirestra Blackjewel, Friena Firestone, Crocus Hourlasp

Relatives: Friena Firestone (sister)

Status: Active

Appearance:

She has rich blue haired tied in a braid over her shoulder and she had bright purple eyes, her attire is that of a school uniform, she likes wearing it, it's a dress shirt with a red tied under a dark blue jacket, with a brown and red plaid skirt, with black shoes, her armor is blue, and her dragon form is yet to be seen

Personality :

Sabrina is a girl who is very playful, shares a bit in Nirestra's formality, but tells her to stop calling her princess, Sabrina likes to help others, and if a good friend

History:

Sabrina was born with her sister on the event of the attack, she and her sister were saved by Nirestra and after they awoke from the time freeze, Nirestra raised them up for seventeen years hidden in the forests

Friena Firestone

Class:Second generation Sun Dragon Knight

Element : Fire, Sun

Age: 17

Afflections : Dragon balance princess

Partners : Nirestra Blackjewel, Sabrina Moondrip, Swiftanna Gustherd

Relatives: Sabrina Moondrip (sister)

Status: Active

Appearance:

She has fiery red hair tied in a high pony tail, she has bright sapphire eyes, she wears a similar attire to Sabrina Moondrip, in school like uniform with a white dress shirt, tie, plaid skirt, and black shoes with a bright red jacket. Her armor is bright red and her dragon form is let to be seen

Personality:

Friena is a hyperactive girl, young and good friends, although she has a thing for riots, fights, and pretty much anything that involves fighting. And gets into fighting with her sister

History:

Friena was just born with her sister on the event of the attack, she and her sister were saved by Nirestra and after they awoke from the time freeze, Nirestra raised them up for seventeen years hidden in the forests.


	5. Drake (Dark)

Alright time for the main antagonist

Drake Neverblade

Class: False Second Generation Shadow Dragon Knight

Element: Dark Shadows

Afflictions: Dark mage

Appearance:

Drake has pitch black hair and his eyes are blood red with red markings framing his eyes and vanishing behind his head like a mask is hardly out of his mutated black armor, it's similar to the other dragon knights but his had jagged points and spikes with red markings around it. His dragon form is similarly the same but is more massive and red markings

Status: Unknown

Personality:

Drake is a heartless person, and is sadistic for what happens, he asks for nothing but power, he is willing to kill anyone and anything to get to his goal.

History:

Drake was a cold dragon that wished for nothing but power, after hearing that the shadow knight will be chosen, he took his chance. He trained for months and months, but the tournament, Skiadrum won, Drake was furious, he fled, and hid in a cave, for weeks he planned, he was going to take the source of power: the Shadow Dragon Essence Shard. His plan was complete, he attack the temple when Skiadrum was suppose to take it, he snatched it first with the powers of darkness and shadows he made an army. He fled with the shard leaving his 'creations' to finish the job. over hundreds of years later he found out that Skiadrum and the rest of the second gen were alive and unharmed, on the year X777 on the july the seven he cast an old spell, to make the dragons vanished from the earth. And planned to take out the ones who were in the ways of his plans and kept the shadow shard from activating to it's rightful owner: Rogue Cheney and Nirestra Blackjewel


	6. Iroina Copper

Another dragonknight friend

Iroina Copper

Class: First Generation Iron Dragon Knight

Age: appearance 20 actual: 318

Element: Iron

Afflections: Iron Guardian

Partners: Metalicanna, Nirestra Blackjewel

Status: Active, three year comatose

Appearance:

Iroina has dark metallic grey hair that is tied in a rather wild and unkempt ponytail, she had murky greens eyes, she wore fingerless leather gloves under a thick metal gauntlet, she wears two metal earrings, her attire is a black shirt with a heavy metal chestplate with the dragon symbol, she wears rather patterned pants and heavy metal boots, she has. Her armor is a bit more bulky and is metallic metal so is her wings and tails. Her dragon form is a smooth yet roughed up metal scales, sharp claws which she can extend or retract, her wings are massive with armor like pieces of scales patching over the spine. Her form is similar to that of Metalicanna

Personality

Ironia has a personality similar to Gajeel: cocky, a bit bully, arrogant, and egotistical. Nirestra said that for some reason that every iron element being she met is very arrogant. Though she may sound mean Ironia cares for the well being of others, even though she's mean when she tries to help

History:

Ironia's story is basically living in a metal junkyard, she then left to train and thus met the others

More characters will be posted for information, I just need to write them

P.S this character is inspired by genderbent Gajeel


	7. Blace Blackjewel

Nirestra's brother

Blace 'Bleak' Blackjewel

Class: First Generation Shadow Blood Dragon Slayer

Element: Shadow Blood

Age: appearance 25 actual 325

Afflections: Assassin for Hire

Partners: Nirestra Blackjewel (formally) Swiftanna Gustherd

Relatives: Nirestra Blackjewel (younger sister)

Appearance: Blace is a young man who appears in his mid twenties, he often wore a black cloak during his assassin jobs, he wore leather gloves and heavy metal leather boots, his attire consists of a black shirt a little baggy at the ends, the dragon symbol is on a metal plate over his heart, he wears dark brown pants.

History

Blace was a quiet responsible older brother looking after Nirestra, and their child - hood friend Swiftanna Gustherd, he was really proud when Nirestra became the second squadron captain, but he got injured during the Black Festival, he was supposedly dead, but got locked in a similar time freeze for years, he only heard of Nirestra's status a few weeks after being an assassin, he then partnered up with Swiftanna to take down the true one behind it all


	8. Ash Woodburn

I'm all fired up

Ash Woodburn

Class: First Generation Fire Dragon Knight

Element: Fire

Age: 18 actual 220

Afflections: Fire mage, Flame Empress, Team Molten Metal

Partners: Igneel, Iroina Copper, Friena Firestone, Raphael Lightsworn

Appearance: Ash wears an outfit similar to Nirestra with a bright flaming red T-shirt under a black tank and a black skirt the tank had the symbol of the temple, a sleeping dragon curled in with seven jewels on its tail. She also wears knee length pants and dark combat boots, with a golden bracelet with a white pearl on it, she has flaming red hair matching her T-shirt with blackened tips, similar to ashes, she also has rich green eyes like Swiftanna but more forest than rich

Personality: Ash is well hard headed, thinking that the way to solve Ash problem is to give it Ash rather hard punch, even breaking through forests thinking it will get her answers, but during her absence she seems to have developed a more serious personality, being the third most serious out of the group, Sabrina being thesecond, and Niresta being the first, this persona seems to a split one, seeing that she in her more 'destructive' mood

History: being a lifelong friend to the Light dragonknight Raphael Lightsworn she is rather hard headed, and is the first to pick a fight Nirestra after they met, when Ralpheal seem to have 'died' she was very upset. She often get into fights with her partner Iroina despite being on the same team, and fought each other even during a battle, she and Iroina often get swept up in trouble and made quite a name unknown that the others are alive and well

P.S this one is inspired by genderbent Natsu


	9. Raphael Lightsworn

Raphael "Ralph" Lightsworn

Class: First Generation White Dragon Knight

Element: Light

Age: 18 actual 200

Afflection: Student

Partners: Nirestra Blackjewel, Ash Woodburn

Status: Unknown

Appearance:

Raphael is a young man with blonde hair and purple eyes, his normal attire is plain leather armor and a sapphire necklace, he wears a green long-sleeve under his armor and white pants, he wears black gloves and thick boots. his dragon armor is similar to the others only it fits his body and is a bright white, his dragon wings and tails are the same white and his dragon form is a white dragon with scales and a headdress adorned with yellow and red horns

Personality: Raphael is a cheery young man but can take lead in any fight, despite being the one who takes some situation with the least amount of seriousness, and is a bit of a failing flirter. Despite this he has a 'secret crush' on his fellow knight Nirestra everyone knows it while Nirestra is completely oblivious to it, And is the 'made younger brother' to Ash Woodburn

History: Raphael was the odd ball at his village until he moved to the Mountain Peaks, there he met Ash, Nirestra, Iroina, and Anna, they became friends and trained for their dreams were to be the knights of the temple, during the events of the Black Festival he vanished with the rest of the knights who fell during the battle, it's unknown where he is but he seems to have made to Tokyo


	10. Votina Lotus

Votina Lotus

" _Yes, yes, with this power Lady Zer will be happy, and I get to bathe in your blood, heheheheh"_

Class: False Poison Sound Dragon Slayer

Element: Poison, Sound

Age: 33

Afflections: Apprentice

Partners, Zerola Darkgem

Status: Active

Appearance: Votina has the appearance of a young woman looking more like a teen than anything, she commonly wears a similar hood and cape like Zerola but blackish/blue with gold trim, outside of her cape she wears a dark green thin cropped jacket, that only covers her back and arms showing her chest, she wears a revealing strapless top that is dark purple with dark crimson vines with thorns on the sides, she wears dark brown pants with a belt covered in black spirit looking gate keys, she wear thick heavy combat boots, she has eletric orange eyes with a reptilian slit pupils, her hair is a tri-combo of violet, crimson, and forest (purple, red, and green) tied up in a high ponytail

Personality: Votina is highly loyal to Zerola, loyal enough to be a living lacrima cell for her master to regenerate, despite being loyal she also is quite insane, acting out of place and take life treating wounds and merely shrugs them off despite how serious they are, in any case she is one dangerous foe, normally likes to 'play' with her prey before doing what she was told to

History: Votina was a young girl who was raised under the control of the Tartorous guild of the Barem Alliance, she was the only girl who at a young age had Mard Geer's ability: Thorn Magic, she fled when Fairy Tail attacked, after seeing the wounded husk of Acnologia in her human form: Zerola, she healed her with a remedy and asked her to be Zerola's apprentice, after a few harsh tests Zerola accepted her and the two are soon met by Drake


End file.
